Jobs
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Remus, James, Sirius, and Gen discuss possible job occupations for Remus.


Title: Jobs

Summary: Remus, James, Sirius, and Gen discuss possible job occupations for Remus.

**Note: I think it's a cute little idea. I was hit by the idea of "Why doesn't Remus write things like articles and stuff for a living? He could work under an assumed name or something!" Let's let Remus answer that, shall we?**

Three wizards and a witch were laying around a large, spacious living room. One that belong to Gwendolyn Moore and Remus Lupin. He refused to call it his as she paid for it.

"Paying" happened to be part of the conversation. Remus Lupin, sitting on one end of the couch, was staring at James Potter, who was at the other end. James had mentioned what it would take to get his infant son, Harry, a proper racing broom.

"How much would it take?" Remus asked softly.

"Thinking of buying Gen one?" James asked with a wink at the witch. Gen had sprawled out in a nearby chair and rolled her eyes at James and the wink he tipped her.

"Remus says Quidditch is far too dangerous for me. So I really am not expecting a new broom for Christmas."

"No, I was just curious."

"And we're just curious as to why you're curious." Sirius Black said. He was stretched out on the floor on his back. His arms were pillowed behind his head and his legs were up on the empty cushion of the couch between James and Remus.

"No reason."

"You hate brooms." Gen reminded him. "So why be curious? Looking for a job as a broom tester?"

James grinned. "Oh yes. Remus would be the best broom tester ever! Or developer! You could do that and you wouldn't even have to be around people."

"Pass." Remus said.

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh and added, "Right. He'd quit after one bucking broomstick. And developing? I'm sure Remus would make sure they couldn't get a foot off the ground."

Gen and James started to laugh as Remus looked sheepish. They did probably have a point there. Quidditch was not really his favorite of things. He never understood why the three of them were so into it.

"What about writing?" Gen asked, swinging her legs over the side of the chair. "I mean, you're... smart. You're one of the smartest people I know. And again, writing isn't such a hazard since you won't even spend time around people. It would just take writing articles or a book and owling it wherever it would be published."

Remus shook his head. "If I wrote articles, or even a book, it would take interviewing. And even if I wrote under a fake name or didn't tell anyone that I am a werewolf, it would come out somehow. And I'm sure I'd be in a lot of trouble."

Gen sighed. "You're going to find a problem with everything aren't you?"

James answered before Remus. "I'm sure he will. But that doesn't mean we can't suggest things."

"A Potions maker?"

It was Remus's turn to laugh. "I was dreadful at Potions. You all know that."

"We're trying to help!" Gen told him.

"And why do you want me to go a job?"

Gen rubbed her fingers together. "I need reimbursement." she said. Then she burst into laughter. "I'm teasing, Remus. I would never make you pay me, or pay me back, for anything."

James and Sirius agreed with this. "We understand it's almost impossible for you to have a job -- "

" -- ALMOST being key there." Sirius said, finishing James's sentence. "There has to be something out there that you can do, Moony. And we'll find it!"

"Thanks," Remus laughed, "but I don't want to be a Potions tester or spell dummy or -- "

"I'm sure they're not all cruel." Gen whispered. "Remus there must be a job -- "

"I appreciate the effect Gwendolyn, James, Sirius. But it's a bit wasted. James, why not go home to Lily and Harry? And Sirius, go back to spoiling your godson rotten."

James and Sirius exchanged looks but got to their feet. James nodded and said, "OK, I'll go back to my pride and joy. But we're not giving up on you Lupin. You can count on it."

Remus made shooing motions at them and waited until they were gone to round on Gen. "Same for you, Gwendolyn. Drop it."

"Remus, if you ask Dumbledore, I'm sure he could -- "

"No," he told her, "I won't bother Dumbledore with this. It's... a silly little thing. So please drop it?"

Gen seemed reluctant to drop it. But then she smiled. "All the more money I get to spend on you." she giggled.

Remus felt a bit bad for that. Maybe he SHOULD look into a job. Though he knew he wouldn't find one. But he had to give it to them all for trying. That was more than he had done for himself.


End file.
